


after ever after (Jumin Han One Shot)

by straysetters



Category: Mystic Messenger, Otome Game - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Slight Smut, after bad ending, cute jumin han, flop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysetters/pseuds/straysetters
Summary: "what ever my princess wants, my princess gets."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant get over the fact that i got jumin's bad end, but idk why it was bad end bc i love possessive jumin and i secretly like his ki*** as well. 
> 
> idk if iTS ok for u guys but its not much of a smut, its just like what i imagine living with jumin han is like. 
> 
> (didnt used any names, just used *she*) ((slightly not proofread))

Jumin Han.

What a pretty name that is.

Fits for a perfect man.

Jumin is a busy businessman, a perfectionist, a soulless human being, well at first look that's what everyone will think about him. He doesn't care about anything, but when it's about his cat, then things will go downhill. A softie when it comes to his cat? What a dweeb.

He would go through any trouble just to give what Elizabeth 3rd wants, he claims that he can understand his cat and that she's the only one he needs. He completely assumes that he doesn't need any relationship to be happy, he's a puppet towards his dad, he'll let him control his life, especially his relationships. _As long as he have his cat, he's happy._

Well, that's a complete bullshit.

"What are you smirking about?" Jumin turns his head to the side, to glance at her. She have her palm under her chin, as she mindlessly look at Jumin's figure in front of her, a small smirk playing on her lips. Jumin cups her chin with his hand, tilting his head on the side and raising an eyebrow, "This is new to me."

Her heart skips a beat, placing her hands on his thighs without second thoughts, she looks up at him and smiles with her cheeks slightly squishing because of his hand, "I was thinking about you."

He was caught off guard but he lets out a soft chuckle, crouching down and slightly holding her chin in between his fingers, "What a cute princess," he whispers under his breath, taking her other hand in his, "You still have to eat the breakfast I made you," He says after pressing a kiss on the back of her palm, "After that you can do anything to me."

She slightly widen her eyes, out of excitement(?), her ears and cheeks turning to crimson red. She holds her breath as he stands up once more and leans towards her, his breath hitting her lips, making her even more excited for later. His phone loudly rings on top of the table, making the both of them sigh in annoyance, "You've got to take that, it might be Jaehee."

He pulls away, walking towards to where his phone is and picking it up, places it against his ear, and walks out of the dining room to talk to Jaehee properly. She stands up and sits to where the plate of well-made pancakes are, it's so cute of him to go through all these trouble just to make this for her.

Her own thoughts made her chuckle, "cute" and "Jumin" in one sentence? Thought it was impossible. She looks over beside her to see what he made for himself, a bowl of greens, and black beans. She sighs, slicing a half of the pancake and placing it on top of his "meal". It's been a few weeks since they saw each other, and Jumin won't let her go home, so technically, she's living with him, enough for her to know little details about him.

After a few long minutes, Jumin finally went back to the dining room, she looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, confused to why he's wearing his work clothes. He looks at her with apologetic look in his eyes, as he fixes his tie around his neck, she stands up and meets with him instead, "Did something happened?"

"I need to be there in 15 minutes," She replaces his hands on his tie with hers, wrapping it around her knuckles, "Babygirl-" He looks down at her hand, then to her face, "-when I get back, I promise," He places his hands on her waist loosely, as she slowly pulls down on his tie to make him lean down to her.

"10 minutes," She whispers, when his forehead's pressed against hers, with her eyes closed, "I'm asking for 10 minutes of your time," she slowly undo his tie, gripping both ends with her hands.

He slowly pushes her on the wall beside them, his body fully pressing against her, "Don't be like this-" his hand cups her jaw as he pushes strands of her hair from her face, "-I won't be able to control myself."

Her slightly shaky fingers undoes the button of his shirt, when he feels her hand brush against his chest, he couldn't help but shiver, she nears her face on his exposed chest, as she presses her soft and moist lips on his skin, her hands purposely stops on top of his leather belt. Her kisses trails up to the crook of his neck, slowly nibbling on it, as she intend to make sure for him to hear her soft breaths, mewls and sinful moans in his ear.

She felt it working when his hands grips her waist tighter, hearing him respond with a quiet moan as well, "Don't do that."

"Then go to work," but she unbuckles his belt and pushes him off of her, making him stumble on the table, he looks at her dumbfounded, with his lips parted, his breath audible for her ears, "Go to work." She crosses her arms over her chest, challenging him, as she raise her eyebrow at him.

It took Jumin awhile to recollect himself, standing up and walking towards her, and every step forward he does, every step backward she makes. She's testing him. "You still have a few minutes left," he reaches for his polo shirt that she's wearing so loosely, "To show me what you can do," he pulls her to him harshly but he catches her in his arms.

She can't help but crack another smirk on her lips, cupping Jumin's face in her hands, her lips fitting perfectly on his soft ones, she pulls down with him, accidentally biting on Jumin's lower lip but he took it as a sign for him to get a bit more forward with her, and so he did. He slides his hand up into his shirt that she's wearing, his fingers tracing her spine and up to the back of her neck, she shivers against his touch, her breath stopping when he felt his hand stop on top of the strap of her bra.

She takes another step forward as well by slowly undoing the button and the zipper of his trousers, her lips never leaving his, with her other hand holding onto the back of his neck, so that they won't pull away. Jumin spoils her by letting her do whatever she wants to do with him right now, and for her, she wants to show him that she's not the innocent girl he thinks she is.

His finger slowly hooks on the strap of her bra, pulling it down her arm. Even though she have her hand clinging on the back of his neck, he pulled away and picks her up slightly, making her squirm, and sits her down on top of the table, "Jumin," she whines, her lips slightly swollen, due to Jumin's bites and sucks on it, "It's my turn," she pouts and he doesn't know if she's doing it on purpose or not but goddamn it.

He presses his index finger on her lips and raises his eyebrows, "Shh, Shh," he pulls his arm out of the shirt she's wearing, "Don't be a whiny princess and just enjoy this," she's wearing his black button-up polo shirt, which made her extra adorable in his eyes, and her pajama shorts that he bought for her.

He supports his weight on his arm, as he rests his face on top of her chest, making her push down her body on to the table. She holds his head against her chest, her fingers slowly going up into his hair, down to the back of his neck, and her legs wrapping around his waist, locking her ankles on his back.

He lifts her up a bit to pull her shirt over her head, leaving her in her undergarment, he hums and presses lazy kisses along her collarbones, then down to the valley of her breasts, and presses a quick kiss on her belly button, "A princess should be treated like a princess," he looks up at her, his hands on her inner thighs as he spreads her legs a bit wider for him, "Even at times like this, she should be slowly held," Using his lips, he bites on the skin of her inner thighs slowly, "and she should feel all the pleasure in the world, after this," When he feels his skin moisten under his work clothes, he stood up and pulls her up with him.

He buries his head on the crook of her neck, kneading her outer thighs, and kisses her shoulder blade, "Not pain, but pleasure," he hooks his finger on her other bra strap and slowly pulls it down her arm. He looks at her face, which is flustered and sweats startsto form on her temple, "Let me hear you," he whispers into her ear and bites on her earlobe, while playing with the lock of her bra.

She just digs her face into his arm, letting out soft sounds of pleasure just because of him touching her, where only him can see, "Come on, babygirl," he continues to do all the talking, unclasping the lock of her bra, he hooks his finger in the middle of her undergarment and slowly pulls on it, completely removing it on her, "Tell me, what you want."

And immediately, she answers, "You."

He pulls her closer to him, as he stands in between her thighs, "Whatever my princess wants, my princess gets no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed, let me know if u guys ever want more of these. :)


End file.
